SquidTron x SquilTronvia
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Xen's Story" |next = "TBA" }} "SquidTron x SquilTronvia" is a Season 1 episode and the thirteenth overall episode of FutureSponge! Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *SquilTronvia Octopode *Dr. Zadminix *PlankKill Synopsis Back to the outer space shenanigans, SquidTron escapes Zadminix once more, and on his way to reunite the quartet, finds a girl robot who is like him and has similar powers to him. Meanwhile, Zadminix plots to capture all four....plus one? Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... screen seen for a few seconds Hey, wait a minute, last episode was a flashback episode for Xen. Eh. We don’t need to cut back to moments in that. So…...yeah. to Patron and PlankKill PlankKill: Honestly, I’m about to give up. Patron: Like how my stomach did. PlankKill: sighs Can we like not have a fat joke in like every episode? God, like 30 seconds in and we already broke the fourth wall twice. Oh shit, now three. Patron: The other two are at the moon, right? PlankKill: Yep. We could take another shut- ice trail is made by Patron Or, nevermind. Patron: See, I’m smart. I’ll lead the way. PlankKill: Okay but be careful, it’s- slips away -ice. onto trail as well Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: 114 million miles later. and Patron slip onto the moon and are injured Patron: Okay so maybe that wasn’t the best idea. PlankKill: Ya think? voice is heard Zadminix: Hands where I can see them. put their hands out as Zadminix puts a blaster up I meant up! Patron: But you can see… Zadminix: NOW! put their hands up Excellent. So, the other two are knocked down, and these two are held hostage. PlankKill: Did he just say that they were knocked down? and SpongeTron are seen surrounded by Zadminix’s bots. They wake up. SpongeTron: What happened? SpongeTron X: We almost destroyed you. SquidTron: X, snap out of it. him out SpongeTron: Squid, why the hell did you do that? SquidTron: Watch. X, he is conscious again SpongeTron: Oh. He looks fine now. to Zadminix Zadminix: Now, how would you like to be tortur-AH CRAP! is held captive from SpongeTron after he found a cage. SquidTron sets PlankKill and Patron free. PlankKill: Thanks guys. To think we were just unconscious from an explosion. Pat, make another ice trail. Patron: K. to, but fails What the hell happened? SpongeTron: You lost your powers too? SquidTron: The same happened to us. The moon must have some sort of filter. Zadminix: It does. a gun at PlankKill, SpongeTron, and Patron which puts them all in one cage. Hah! I can still shoot through this. Hey, where’s your Squid ally? to SquidTron running from them You ain’t going nowhere. several bullets at him SquidTron: Oh crap….off of moon and falls down several miles Zadminix: DAMN IT! Well, I still got you three, heh. Now, how to get out of this cage….to SquidTron, who is still falling SquidTron: Damn this is taking forever. onto platform that looks like a whole other planet. Well, I’m happy it’s over. around and notices different structures and people. Hm….everything looks so different but so similar at the same time. You know what, I could use a coffee. into a coffee shop Hey, I’ll have a large regular coffee with creamer in it. Worker: What’s that? SquidTron: Um, one of the things you sell. Worker: Oh, you mean cocaine! SquidTron: expression I’ll just take my business elsewhere. out but sees a robot that looks kind of like Squilvia in the regular series but instead has blonde hair and looks more like a robot. Squidward stutters. to himself Damn…. I need a piece of her. But how am I gonna start this up? Frick it, I’ll wing it. over to the girl You know, I like my drinks and women the same way. Hot. SquilTronvia: PERVERT! out of store, cuts to SquidTron in jail SquidTron: Well, I got arrested for sexual harassment. Take two. back to store where SquidTron goes up to her The best thing about a keyboard is that U and I are together. SquilTronvia: chuckles You’re funny. My name is SquilTronvia. SquidTron: YES, I DID IT! '''SquilTronvia: Huh? SquidTron: Oh shit, I was supposed to think that. Take three. back to store where SquidTron goes up to her I’m a bit like a Rubik’s cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get. '''SquilTronvia: chuckles You’re funny. My name is SquilTronvia. SquidTron: I’m SquidTron. Damn, your voice is amazing. SquilTronvia: Thank you! So is yours. SquidTron: Yeah, because Dan voices me, and his voice is hot, hot, hot. SquilTronvia: Who’s Dan? SquidTron: Pfft, nevermind. to himself Jeez, we broke the fourth wall so many times so far. SquilTronvia: Looks like I have to get back to work. chrome from her finger onto SquidTron’s arm. That’s my number. Call me! away SquidTron: Damn, she’s amazing. to Zadminix on the moon Zadminix: through weapons Oh come on, what can I use to break this open. Patron: Zadminix! Zadminix: What, fatass? Patron: Here! sawblade to the other cage. Zadminix: Thanks. PlankKill & SpongeTron: Patron, you fricking dumbass! You literally just freed him! Patron: Oh, I messed up I guess. Zadminix: You did. cage Fear me, fools! cage by solid chrome Patron: Now we’re closer to dying. PlankKill: BECAUSE OF YOU! to SquidTron and SquilTronvia having a date at a fancy diner. SquidTron: Wow, so you can spray chrome out of your fingers and reload chrome? SquilTronvia: Yeah. SquidTron: So you’re into those freaky things? SquilTronvia: Squiddy…. SquidTron: Oh, yeah, sorry. for a second So, what are you good at? SquilTronvia: Well, giving bra- oh, excuse my talk. I just….have a certain connection with you. SquidTron: Same. Waiter: Your bill, sir. out to be $80 SquidTron: That’s pretty expensive, but I got it. SquilTronvia: No, it’s okay. I’ll take this. SquidTron: Thanks, but please, I got it. out credit card SquilTronvia: Wow, you’re persistent. I like that. two lean in for a kiss SquidTron: Wow, that was one of the best moments of my life. SquilTronvia: Trust me, it gets better. to them in bed SquidTron: Did we literally just have sex? SquilTronvia: Yep. SquidTron: Oh shit, I forgot to use a condom. has a deadpan expression as it cuts to the trio in the cage. SpongeTron: is heard Squid texted me. “I got a hoe, bitches” Well, good for him. Wait, there’s more. down Oh, nevermind. Jeez, I gotta wipe that from my memory. ends Trivia *This is , the creator of the show's, favorite episode. *This is the first FutureSponge! episode that holds a PG-13 rating. Category:FutureSponge! Category:2017 Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode transcripts Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse